Last time
by meliecom
Summary: Basé sur le cancer de Scully, début de la saison 5... C'est une fic plutôt triste ! Attention !


_Bon ! Voilà un petit quelque chose ! En fait, ça fait un petit bout de temps que je l'ai écrite... 3 semaines. Je ne l'avais encore fait lire qu'à une seule personne ! Ça me stressait un epu de la faire lire ! Mais bon... Je vous avertis tout de suite !! J'étais pas mal triste justement quand je l'ai écrite... Alors bon ! Attention ! Ce n'est pas une fic à lire pour se remonter le moral ! Ou quand on est déprimé !! _

_Aussi, je ne l'ai pas vraiment corrigé plus que ça ! Alors ça se peut qu'il reste quelques fautes !_

_X-Files et tout son univers ne m'appartient nullement !! Je ne fais que m'amuser !!_

_Alors ! C'est basé sur les premiers épisodes de la saison 5, donc, dans l'histoire du cancer de Scully... Je vous laisse lire maintenant ! Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez !_

* * *

J'étais couché depuis à peine une heure lorsque le coup de téléphone que je redoutais vint… J'étais resté à l'hôpital pendant une grande majorité de la nuit, allant jusqu'à m'endormir la tête près de celle de ma partenaire et amie. Elle avait été très surprise lorsqu'elle m'avait aperçu plus tard dans la nuit. J'étais allée la retrouvée, découragée de la vie, cette vie injuste qui ne s'en prenait qu'à ceux qui le méritait le moins et qui épargnait ceux qui n'avait rien fait pour le mériter. J'avais laissé libre cours à ma peine, sachant seulement qu'elle était là, sa seule présence me réconfortant.

Mais le matin était venu, évidemment, j'avais dû partir, retrouver la solitude de mon appartement. J'avais par la suite passé la journée entre l'hôpital et la route. Ce soir là, je venais seulement de réussir à dormir quelques heures lorsque Mrs. Scully appela. Sa voix au téléphone ne présageait rien de bon.

- Fox, c'est la mère de Scully, je crois que vous devriez venir la voir, les médecins ne savent pas si elle passera la nuit, me dit-elle la voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

- Merci… dis-je, c'était la seule chose que j'étais capable de prononcer.

Je raccrochai le téléphone en plaçant ma main sur ma bouche, étouffant un sanglot à mon tour. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que nous en étions vraiment à la fin. Je ne pouvais pas me faire à l'idée que cette femme, que j'avais appris à connaître, que j'avais appris à aimer. C'était irréel de penser qu'il ne me restait que quelques moments avec elle.

Passant ma veste sur mes épaules rapidement, je sortis de mon appartement comme dans un rêve. Le trajet de chez-moi à l'hôpital ne dura que 10 minutes, mais ce furent les 10 minutes les plus longues de ma vie. Et si elle n'était plus là lorsque j'arriverais ? Je ne pourrais pas lui dire au revoir, pensai-je alors que les larmes coulaient librement sur mes joues. Je n'aurais jamais dû quitter l'hôpital, me dis-je. J'aurais dû profiter de chaque petit moment que je pouvais avoir avec elle à la place de courir pour essayer de lui trouver une cure.

Mais je n'étais pas de ces hommes qui restent tranquillement assis alors que ceux qu'ils aiment dépérissent lentement par leur faute. Ces mots que Scully m'avait dit il y a quelques jours maintenant, ils planaient toujours dans ma tête. C'était _**MA**_ faute, ce n'était que de ma faute si elle se battait avec cet horrible maladie. Tout ça était dû à ma stupide quête pour retrouver ma sœur, et maintenant, plus rien de ça n'avait d'importance. Toute ma vie n'avait été qu'un mensonge. J'aurais pu… J'aurais DÛ ! Si je n'avais pas été aussi obsédé, le F.B.I n'aurait jamais eu besoin d'assigner Scully pour me surveiller, elle ne m'aurait jamais rencontré, donc ne se serait jamais fait enlevée ! Et ne serait pas en train de mourir en ce moment.

Je me garai dans le stationnement sous-terrain de l'hôpital sans porter attention au fait que j'étais dans un espace réservé aux handicapés ou que ma voiture était affreusement mal stationnée. Pour le moment, tout ce qui m'importait, c'était de pouvoir voir Scully avant qu'elle ne parte.

Traversant le hall d'entrée au pas de course, je me rendis jusque devant la porte de la chambre de Scully. Lorsque j'essayai de tourner la poignée, cette dernière s'ouvrit automatiquement, laissant apparaître Bill, le frère de Scully. Il sortit, et referma la porte d'une telle façon que je ne pus me faufiler à l'intérieur. Je le regardai avec des yeux rouges et implorants. Mes joues étaient encore humides après mes larmes dans la voiture.

- Comment… Comment elle va ? Demandai-je ne sachant pas trop si je voulais savoir la réponse à cette question.

- Elle est toujours lucide, mais les médecins ne savent pas combien de temps ça va durer. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là Mulder, je vous avais demandé de vous tenir loin d'elle, me dit-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je… Je suis vraiment désolé. Votre mère m'a appelé, j'ai besoin de la voir, je ne peux pas la laisser partir comme ça, dis-je tout en essayant de toutes mes forces de contenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

- Elle n'aurait jamais dû vous appeler. En ce moment, ma soeur a besoin de sa famille. Vous, vous n'êtes pas sa famille, Agent Mulder, me dit-il froidement avant de se retourner et de retourner dans la chambre rapidement. J'essayai de le suivre, mais il fut plus rapide que moi, refermant la porte derrière lui non sans m'avoir jeté un regard glacial.

Je m'appuyai sur le dos au mur tout en me laissant glisser sur le sol en plaçant mon visage dans mes mains .Cette fois-ci, la tension était trop forte et les larmes défoncèrent les remparts de mes paupières, glissant sur mes joues. Je n'allais même pas pouvoir la voir. Elle était juste de l'autre côté de ce mur, pourtant, je ne pouvais pas lui dire au revoir. Qu'est-ce que je n'aurais pas donné en ce moment pour pouvoir lui parler, seulement quelques minutes, lui dire tout ce que je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui dire. Il y avait tellement de choses que je ne lui avais pas dites. Tellement de choses que nous n'avions pas faites.

Je n'eus même pas connaissance du fait que la porte s'ouvrait pour faire place à la mère de Scully. Elle s'approcha de moi et posa une couverture sur mes épaules, délicatement.

- Fox, je suis sincèrement désolée. Quand Bill est comme ça, rien ne peut le faire changer d'avis, me dit-elle en plaçant sa main sur mon épaule.

- Embrassez-la pour moi… Voulez-vous ? Lui demandai-je d'une voix faible. Elle hocha la tête avant de retourner à l'intérieur.

Je resserrai la couverture sur mes épaules et reposai ma tête sur le mur derrière moi. Je pouvais entendre la plupart des choses qui se passaient à l'intérieur. J'entendis Scully demander d'une voix faible qui était à l'extérieur, et je pus presque voir le regard assassin de Bill à sa mère, qui ne voulait pas qu'elle dise que j'étais là. Mais elle le devina d'elle-même.

- Mulder ? Mulder !? Appela-t-elle du plus fort qu'elle pouvait, et ce n'était pas très fort.

Sa voix était pâteuse et si je n'avais pas été si proche du mur, je ne l'aurais probablement pas entendue. Puis, ce fut Bill qui parla. Plus fort, il était définitivement fâché cette fois.

- Scully, cet homme n'est rien. Il n'est qu'un salaud pitoyable, l'entendis-je dire, et je baissai les yeux alors qu'il répétait les mêmes mots qu'il m'avait dit plus tôt.

Le silence fut dans la chambre pendant plusieurs secondes et je relevai la tête, fronçant les sourcils. Quelque chose était en train de se passer, mais je n'arrivais qu'à entendre des murmures. Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit se fit entendre, quelque chose qui tombait sur le sol, puis, quelqu'un qui se levait.

-Dana ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Dana ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Entendis-je cette fois bien clairement.

- Bill, lâche moi, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, tu n'as pas le droit de le juger comme ça ! Il a été plus présent dans ma vie dans les 4 dernières années que toi ! C'est lui qui s'est occupé de moi quand papa est mort, c'est lui qui a été à mon chevet après mon enlèvement. C'est lui qui m'a conduit pour mes traitements, lui qui m'a tenu la main. Et peu importe ce que tu penses, il n'est _**PAS**_ ! Un salaud pitoyable ! Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Débita-t-elle, sa voix ayant soudainement retrouvé un second souffle.

Je me levai rapidement, avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Bill me jeta un regard noir alors que mes propres yeux se plaçaient sur Scully qui essayait de se mettre debout. Sa mère était penchée sur elle essayant de l'en empêcher.

- Sortez d'ici ! M'ordonna Bill.

- Non Mulder, reste, je veux que tu restes ! Me demanda-t-elle les yeux implorants.

Je la regardai puis son frère, tour à tour. En ce moment, j'avais plus peur de Scully que de Bill ! Et puis, après tout, il ferait bien ce qu'il voudrait avec moi après, mais en ce moment, elle avait besoin de moi. Je fis un pas vers elle et son frère se mit en travers de mon chemin.

- Ne faites pas un pas de plus, sinon… Me menaça-t-il.

- Sinon quoi ? Vous n'allez pas répondre aux dernières demandes de votre sœur ? Vous voyez bien que même si je ne suis qu'un salaud pitoyable, elle veut que je sois là, dis-je de la voix la plus posée que je pus trouver. Elle tremblait tout de même dû aux larmes qui ne s'étaient toujours pas taries.

- Bill, laisse le passer, murmura sa mère en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de le voir venir, encore moins de réagir. Il m'envoya un coup de poing en plein sur la mâchoire et je tombai au sol me tenant le visage à deux mains. L'instant d'après une infirmière débarquait dans la chambre.

- Madame Scully, vous avez appelé ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant moi, Scully et Bill.

- Oui, j'ai besoin que vous sortiez mon frère de la chambre s'il vous plait, demanda-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Scully tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Je suis ton frère ! Tu ne vas pas le choisir par-dessus moi ! Hurla-t-il.

- Bill, tu es mon frère et je t'aime, mais tu ne peux justement pas me demander de laisser mon partenaire et meilleur ami à l'extérieur de la pièce alors qu'il ne me reste plus que quelques heures. Je suis si fatigué Bill. S'il te plait. Ne me rend pas la tâche encore plus difficile. Je vais partir, nous le savons tous, maintenant ne reste plus qu'à savoir comment ! Dit-elle.

Les larmes s'étaient remises à couler sur mes joues alors que Bill la regardait d'un air abasourdi. Il s'écarta tout de même de mon chemin et Margaret m'aida à me relever, plaçant sa main sous mon bras. Je fis quelques pas vers le lit et m'assis enfin près de Scully. Je pleurais toujours et elle prit ma main délicatement dans la sienne, m'attirant à elle.

Je la serrai contre moi à mon tour, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou y déversant ma peine. Ça me prit plusieurs secondes pour réaliser qu'elle pleurait aussi. Mais nous étions tellement perdus l'un dans l'autre que plus rien ne semblait exister. Je ne savais pas où je finissais et où elle commençait. Nous étions seulement ensembles… Deux corps, une seule âme… Mes bras s'agrippaient à sa jaquette d'hôpital et ses mains jouaient dans mes cheveux doucement. Je me reculai et pris sa tête entre mes mains, appuyant mon front contre le sien.

- J'ai peur Scully, lui dis-je en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.

- J'ai peur aussi Mulder, dit-elle sur le même ton que moi.

Dans le fond de la chambre, je vis sa mère pousser Bill du plat de sa main. « Laissons les un peux veux-tu! » lui dit-elle en sortant de la chambre bientôt suivie par son fils. L'infirmière nous regarda et sortit derrière eux, refermant la porte… J'eus un petit sourire, Margaret avait toujours vu ce qu'il y avait entre moi et sa fille. Et pour mon plus grand bonheur, elle l'avait toujours accepté et même poussé.

Je me reculai un peu et Scully reposa sa tête sur son oreiller. Je gardai sa main dans la mienne tout en replaçant ses cheveux derrières ses oreilles de mon autre main. Ses larmes avaient cessé de couler, les miennes coulaient encore lentement sur mes joues. Elle glissa ses doigts sur ma joue pour essuyer le liquide salé, je m'appuyai dans sa main.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi, lui dis-je ma voix embrumée par les larmes.

- Tu vas faire ce que tu as toujours fait Mulder, tu vas continuer, me dit-elle tout en me caressant la joue.

- Il n'y a plus rien Scully, ma sœur n'a jamais été enlevé, tout ce sur quoi était basé mon existence tout entière n'était qu'un mensonge. Comme vais-je faire si tu n'es plus là ?

Elle ne répondit pas, m'attirant seulement plus près d'elle. Je me débarrassai rapidement de mes souliers et me glissai sous les draps avec elle prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal. Elle passa son bras droit autour de mon épaule et j'appuyai ma tête contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle me caressait les cheveux. Je me sentais un peu mal d'être celui qui avait besoin de réconfort alors que ma partenaire était celle qui vivait ses dernières heures, mais je n'arrivais pas à en faire autrement.

- Comment tu fais ? Comment tu fais pour être si calme ? Lui demandai-je toujours couché sur sa poitrine.

- Que voudrais-tu que je fasse. Il n'y a plus rien à faire, c'est seulement terminé… J'ai eu des mois pour me faire à l'idée, et bien que je ne sache pas ce qu'il va m'arriver, que j'ai peur de savoir que tout ça sera terminé dans quelques heures. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il y a plus. Plus que ça ! Plus que la vie, que la mort, je ne peux que m'y accrocher.

- Oui, mais tu penses à moi là dedans ? J'ai besoin de toi, tu ne peux pas abandonner comme ça ! Lui dis-je en me reculant pour plonger mes yeux dans les siens.

C'est alors que je m'aperçus à quel point elle avait l'air fatiguée, à quel point elle devait être épuisée. Ses yeux étaient cernés de mauve et ses joues étaient ternes. Ses cheveux s'étendaient aléatoirement sur l'oreiller, mais ils avaient perdus leur éclat naturel. Ce roux qui réchauffait la pièce lorsqu'elle y entrait. Je me sentis soudain égoïste de vouloir à tout prix la garder avec moi. Elle semblait si fatiguée…

- Oublie ce que je viens de dire, commençai-je en plaçant mes doigts sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de répondre à la question que je venais de poser. – Je ne peux pas te demander ça, je ne pense qu'à moi là dedans, je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça. C'est de ma faute si tu es ici en ce moment, c'est de ma faute si… ta sœur est morte, essayai-je de continuer, mais ma voix se brisa. Je repris mon souffle. – Je ne veux pas que tu souffres plus… par ma faute… Scully, je t'aime tellement, et autant que je ne veux pas que tu partes, autant que je voudrais que tu restes avec moi pour le reste de nos vies, je ne peux pas nier le fait que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux toi…

- Mulder… Si je pouvais rester avec toi je le ferais, tu peux en être sur. Mais je suis si fatiguée. Tu ne sais pas comment j'aimerais rester avec toi, me confia-t-elle en caressant toujours mes cheveux d'un geste tendre et rassurant. – Et je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire que c'est de ta faute. Peu importe ce qui se passera après, je ne veux pas que tu laisses personne te convaincre que c'est de ta faute tu m'entends ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute si je suis malade, et ce n'est pas de ta faute pour ma sœur ! Continua-t-elle en posant son front contre le mien.

J'hochai la tête, trop émotif pour prononcer un mot de plus. Je ne fis que reposer ma tête contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle continuait de caresser lentement mes cheveux. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes encore avant que sa mère revienne dans la chambre, ouvrant la porte lentement, elle commença par jeter un regard à l'intérieur. Je fis un geste pour me lever de sur le lit mais elle m'arrêta de la main.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous lever Fox, restez, vous faites partie de la famille, me dit-elle en venant s'asseoir de l'autre côté de Scully.

Bill rentra dans la pièce quelques secondes plus tard, nous jetant un regard noir, mais sa mère devait lui avoir parlé, car il ne dit rien, ne faisant que s'asseoir dans le coin de la pièce silencieusement. Je me relevai assis dans le lit quelques minutes plus tard avant de passer mon bras derrière le dos de Scully, elle posa sa tête sur ma poitrine cette fois. Sa respiration était plus ardue que tout à l'heure et elle s'appuya contre moi, tenant toujours la main de sa mère de l'autre côté. Une infirmière vint dans la pièce pour prendre ses vitales. Lorsqu'elle se recula, elle regarda Margaret d'un air entendu et les yeux de cette dernière se remplirent d'eau alors que Scully lui serra la main en ouvrant ses yeux difficilement.

- Ça va bien aller maman, lui dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Sa mère la regarda avec des yeux larmoyants avant de lui caresser le front et de l'embrasser délicatement. Je me sentis soudainement de trop, et j'essayai de me dégager de sous ma partenaire, elle me retint.

- Mulder, je sais ce que tu penses en ce moment, me dit-elle en jetant un regard en biais à son frère. – Mais j'ai besoin de toi en ce moment, et je ne peux pas te laisser t'en aller de toute manière, termina-t-elle en me prenant la main à mon tour.

Je me penchai un peu vers elle et déposai un léger baiser sur sa joue. Comme j'avais fait le matin d'avant, cependant, cette fois elle plongea son regard dans le mien et relâcha la main de sa mère lentement, posant les deux siennes de chaque côté de mon visage.

- Est-ce que je vais avoir le droit à un vrai baiser au moins ? Me demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin, la tête toujours accotée sur l'oreiller derrière elle.

- Scul… commença son frère du coin de la chambre.

- Ta gueule Bill, dit-elle sans me quitter du regard.

Je luis souris à mon tour en plaçant ma main droite derrière son cou afin de la rapprocher un peu de moi. Je baissai la tête lentement me rapprochant d'elle centimètre par centimètre. Je pouvais presque sentir son excitation par rapport au geste que je m'apprêtais à poser. Le temps se figea et j'oubliai même que sa mère et son frère étaient dans la pièce. Il n'y avait plus que nous lorsque mes lèvres effleurèrent finalement les siennes. Elles étaient froides…

Je l'embrassai tendrement, mettant dans ce baiser toutes les émotions que j'avais repoussées depuis 4 ans. Rien ne pouvait décrire la joie que je ressentais qu'elle m'autorise enfin à poser ce geste. Pourtant, une grande tristesse m'envahit lorsque je réalisai que c'était probablement la première fois et la dernière que je pourrais l'embrasser ainsi. Cette pensée me fit mettre encore plus de passion dans mon baiser, glissant ma langue le long de sa lèvre inférieur, je glissai ma main dans ses cheveux, l'attirant encore plus contre moi. Elle répondit à mon geste en s'abandonnant complètement à mon étreinte.

J'entendis son frère s'éclaircir la gorge bruyamment mais ni moi, ni ma partenaire n'y firent attention, trop perdus l'un dans l'autre pour avoir conscience de ce qui se passait autour de nous. Notre étreinte se prolongea quelques secondes de plus avant que nous dûmes nous reculer, elle n'avait plus de souffle et je me séparai d'elle à grand regret, profitant jusqu'à la dernière seconde de mon premier baiser. Il arriva finalement le moment où nos lèvres se séparèrent et un sentiment de perte m'envahit immédiatement. J'appuyai mon front contre le sien alors que je reposais lentement sa tête contre l'oreiller derrière elle. Elle ferma les yeux alors que je déposai un léger baiser sur son front, mes lèvres s'attardant un peu plus longtemps qu'à mon habitude.

Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres alors que je repassais mon bras derrière son dos, calant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Elle soupira d'aise alors que sa mère reprenait sa main, la calant entre les siennes. Les yeux de ma partenaire étaient fermés, sa respiration était laborieuse maintenant, et je ressentais que la morphine qu'ils lui avaient donné ne faisait plus effet, je vins pour peser le bouton d'appel de l'infirmière lorsque Scully me retint.

- Non Mulder… Laisse-moi rester avec vous… Je ne veux pas me perdre dans les brumes des antidouleurs, m'expliqua-t-elle sans même ouvrir les yeux.

Une larme coula sur ma joue jusqu'à tomber dans son cou. Bill se leva de sa chaise et vint s'asseoir près de sa mère, posant sa main sur la jambe de sa sœur.

- Ne pleure pas, me dit-elle avant de reprendre son souffle. – Je ne veux pas partir en sachant que tu vas t'en vouloir, promet moi le… Me demanda-t-elle.

Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes alors que quelques larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Lorsque je rouvris finalement mes yeux, Bill me fixait avec une faible lueur de compréhension au fond des yeux. Ça me réconforta, et je respirai un grand coup avant de me décider à parler.

- Je vais… Je vais faire… Je te promets que je vais essayer, lui dis-je finalement.

Elle hocha la tête lentement avant de respirer un grand coup.

- Maman ? Demanda-t-elle faiblement.

- Je suis là ma chérie, répondit-elle en serrant sa main un peu plus.

- Prends soin de toi d'accord, Bill, prends soin de maman d'accord ?

- Promis, dit-il.

- Prenez soin de Mulder aussi, continua-t-elle d'une voix toujours plus faible. – Je vous aime fort tous les trois, je ne veux pas que vous le blâmiez pour ça, tu m'entends Bill, dit-elle en se forçant pour ouvrir les yeux afin de regarder son frère.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers moi, plongeant pour la dernière fois la profondeur de ses yeux verts dans les miens. Elle ne dit pas un mot, ne faisant que me regarder doucement, tendrement. Ce regard seul suffit à me faire pleurer une fois de plus, et elle leva sa main lentement pour essuyer mes larmes avant de le replacer contre ma poitrine.

Puis, elle referma les yeux après un dernier regard pour chacun de nous. Je la serrai plus contre moi alors qu'elle prenait une grande inspiration.

- Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un ? Demandai-je d'une voix tremblante.

- Non… Juste les trois personnes les plus importantes dans ma vie, me dit-elle en esquissant un petit sourire.

- Je t'aime, murmurai-je de manière à ce qu'elle soit la seule personne qui l'entende.

- Je sais… Moi aussi… me dit-elle sur le même ton que moi.

Elle releva les bras, lâchant la main de sa mère et les ramena derrière son cou. Ça me prit quelques secondes afin de réaliser ce qu'elle essayait de faire. Elle se releva dans son lit et je détachai sa petite croix avant de la placer dans sa main. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés mais elle trouva ma main et replaça sa croix à l'intérieur.

- Garde là, je veux que tu la gardes, me dit-elle doucement.

Je refermai la main dessus et déposai un léger baiser sur le dessus de sa tête, elle soupira doucement. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle m'avait donné sa croix. Je resserrai mon bras contre elle.

J'étais arrivé il y avait un peu moins de 6 heures lorsque sa poitrine se souleva pour la dernière fois, expirant l'air contenu dans ses poumons lentement. Le moniteur cardiaque émettait maintenant un faible signal sonore. J'avais arrêté de pleurer, mais mes yeux étaient toujours pleins de larmes lorsque je les posai sur Margaret. Elle s'étira le bras et appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'infirmière.

Cette dernière entra dans la chambre quelques secondes plus tard et elle observa le tableau qui s'offrait à elle. Prenant son stéthoscope d'autour de son cou, elle vérifia les données du moniteur avant de l'éteindre doucement. Le silence fut dans la pièce et l'infirmière nous dit que nous sortirions lorsque nous serions prêts. Nous hochâmes la tête chacun notre tour.

Bill se leva le premier, s'avança près de sa sœur, il déposa un léger baiser sur son front, une unique larme coulant sur sa joue. Puis il se dirigea vers la porte. Sa mère lui lâcha la main, la posant près de son corps avant de l'embrasser sur le front à son tour, murmurant quelques mots silencieusement. Elle se dirigea vers son fils et posa sa main sur son épaule avant de me jeter un petit coup d'œil, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues. Je restai seul dans la chambre.

Je reposai délicatement ma partenaire contre son oreiller tout en reposant sa main près de son corps. Je me relevai finalement, remettant mes souliers les yeux brouillés par les larmes. Je replaçai la couverture sur elle et m'abaissai afin de lui donner un baiser sur le front.

- Je suis désolé Scully… Mais je serai fort, je te le promets, lui dis-je en étouffant un sanglot.

Je me reculai finalement et lui jetai un dernier regard avant de sortir à mon tour de la chambre, je refermai la porte après avoir fermé la lumière de la chambre. Je me retrouvai dans la lumière du corridor et je plissai les yeux soudainement. Je plaçai mes mains sur mon visage, échappant un sanglot… Puis un autre, et bien vite, je ne pu m'arrêter. J'eus vaguement conscience de Margaret qui s'approcha de moi posant sa main sur mon épaule.

Sans savoir comment je me retrouvai dans ses bras. Elle me caressait le dos, pleurant elle aussi. Je m'accrochai à elle alors que ma peine me faisait trembler. Je me reculai finalement essuyant mes yeux. Je regardai sa mère qui m'observait maternellement.

- Excusez-moi, lui dis-je la voix toujours tremblante.

- Fox… Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. Bien que Bill ne le voie pas, je sais très bien ce que vous aviez. Je voyais que vous étiez très proche, et je comprends votre peine, me dit-elle en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

J'hochai la tête en fermant les yeux tentant de reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions. Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à croire que c'était terminé. Elle était vraiment partie. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Je n'avais pas du tout envie de retourner chez-moi… Habituellement j'aurais été chez Scully dans ces moments là. Cette pensée failli me refaire craquer, mais je serrai les dents. J'avais toujours la croix dans ma main, elle avait marqué ma paume.

- Je crois que vous devriez la gardé, lui dis-je en ouvrant ma main afin de lui montrer la croix.

- Non, pas moi, Dana voulait que vous l'ayez, me dit-elle les yeux larmoyants.

Elle la prit de mes mains et l'attacha autour de mon cou doucement. Je refermai lentement mes doigts autour de la croix encore chaude de la chaleur de la peau de ma partenaire. Je fermai les yeux de nouveau, lorsque je les rouvris la mère de Scully s'était éloignée, je la rejoignis en quelques pas.

- Je vais retourner chez-moi… Dis-je à Margaret alors qu'elle parlait avec l'infirmière en chef.

- D'accord, si jamais vous avez besoin de quelque chose, vous m'appellerai, me dit-elle avec un regard encore humide.

- Vous aussi, lui dis-je en plaçant à mon tour ma main sur son épaule.

Je ressortis de l'hôpital dans un état second. J'étais plutôt abattu par les récents évènements. Je débarrai les portes de ma voiture avant de m'installer à l'intérieur. Je démarrai et m'engageai sur la route sans aucun but précis. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de retrouver mon appartement grand et vide.

Mes yeux étaient toujours embrumés et je finis par arriver devant chez ma mère. Je laissai la voiture devant sa porte et me dirigeai vers la porte. Je cognai à la porte légèrement… Il était 3 heures du matin et je regrettai d'être venu l'espace d'un instant. Mais en même temps, je ne me sentais pas capable d'être seul ce soir. Je cognai une seconde fois, plus fort. Quelques secondes plus tard ma mère se présenta à la porte le visage endormi. Elle me regarda quelques secondes, je devais avoir un air plutôt épouvantable. Avec mes yeux rouges et bouffis, mes cheveux en bataille.

- Fox, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Me demanda-t-elle en me prenant par le bras pour m'attirer à l'intérieur.

- C'est fini maman, elle est partie, lui dis-je doucement.

- Ta partenaire ? Dana ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui… Elle est partie dans mes bras tout à l'heure, lui dis-je en réfrénant un sanglot.

Elle me regarda quelques secondes et me prit dans ses bras tout en refermant la porte. Je me laissai bercer par ma mère comme quand j'étais petit, laissant libre cours à ma peine alors qu'elle me caressait les cheveux comme Dana l'avait fait seulement quelques heures plus tôt. Je restai comme ça plusieurs minutes alors que ma mère me tenait doucement.

Lorsque je me reculai elle m'essuya les yeux délicatement.

- Je suis désolée Fox, je sais ce qu'elle était pour toi, me dit-elle en me frottant les bras lentement.

J'hochai la tête.

- Tu veux que rester ici cette nuit ? Me demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

J'hochai de nouveau la tête et ma mère me prit par le bras me dirigeant vers la chambre d'amis. Elle m'installa dans le lit et elle remonta la couverture jusqu'à mon menton. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens et j'essayai de lui faire un sourire. Elle m'embrassa sur le front et ressortit en fermant la lumière.

Je restai seule dans ma chambre en regardant le plafond. Je me sentais affreusement seul ce soir. Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point ma partenaire comptait pour moi. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle tombe malade pour que je réalise comment je l'aimais. J'aurais pu avoir plusieurs belles années avec elle, et à la place j'avais seulement parlé de travail et de travail. Je fermai les yeux alors que le flot de souvenirs se déversait dans ma tête.

Je devais être fort pour elle, je lui avais promis de continuer pour elle. Il fallait que je le sois. « Je ne t'oublierai pas Scully. Je vais continuer ne t'inquiètes pas… » Dis-je tout en refermant mes doigts sur la petite croix qui pendait à mon cou. Je fermai les yeux doucement, je continuerais, et je finirais par la trouver la vérité… Je lui devais bien ça !


End file.
